Le visiteur
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Sam reçoit une visite inattendue


Auteur : Aurélia

Fic Stargate

Genre : pas vraiment facile à définir.

Disclaimer : Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Hélas !

Résumé : Un visiteur inattendu sonne à la porte de Sam.

Cette fic est la suite de « Jack » proposée pour le challenge 13 du forum de Siress « Une nécro »

Le visiteur,

Sam s'était levée, fatiguée. Depuis quelques temps déjà elle sentait ses forces la trahir, et travailler lui demandait un effort constant. Mais elle s'obligeait à s'asseoir jour après jour devant son ordinateur. C'était la seule façon pour elle de survivre, d'occuper sa pensée et son temps pour pouvoir supporter l'affreuse solitude qui était devenue la sienne.

Elle avait donc repris une activité qui lui occupait l'esprit. Dans l'année qui avait suivi le décès de Jack, elle avait écrit un essai sur la physique quantique qui avait connu un grand succès dans la communauté scientifique, et elle mettait la dernière main à son livre, « Voyage temporel et conséquences ». Dans le petit bureau qu'elle s'était aménagée, son imprimante crachait les quelques huit cents pages de son travail.

Sam passa une main lasse sur son front et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et s'assoupit. De plus en plus souvent elle lâchait prise, et rejoignait ses rêves dans lesquels il était toujours vivant. Les réveils étaient cruels quand la réalité explosait à sa conscience comme une bombe. Il était parti et pour toujours.

Chaque matin elle sortait pour aller au marché sur la place du village, disait quelques rares mots, puis inévitablement elle faisait un détour pour rejoindre la colline où Jack reposait.

La tombe était très dépouillée, une plaque avec son nom, pas d'épitaphe qui n'aurait pu rendre ce qu'avait été le général. Une simple croix de pierre qui surmontait l'ensemble, et des fleurs qui poussaient en abondance sur cette terre.

.

Sur le chemin du retour un coup de vent violent venant de la mer la fit se hâter. Comme elle atteignit le seuil de sa maison, elle se retourna. Un crissement de pas avait attiré son attention. Elle crut défaillir et dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte quand elle vit la haute silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle dans le contre jour.

Elle ne distinguait pas bien son visage, mais sa démarche était si caractéristique qu'elle crut un instant que c'était Jack.

Comme dans un rêve son visage se recomposa, il était maintenant devant elle, c'était lui, comme au premier jour, quand elle l'avait vu dans la salle d'embarquement. La seule différence : il était en civil, vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste de sport.

-Sam ! dit une voix douce, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu assister aux obsèques de Jack l'an dernier, j'aurais voulu… je… Il bredouilla quelques mots et se tut, embarrassé…

Sam revint à la réalité et sans un mot s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. La maison était simple et claire, un grand séjour avec quelques meubles rustiques et deux fauteuils devant la baie vitrée face à la plage.

D'un geste elle l'invita à s'asseoir et prit place en face de lui. Elle le dévorait si fort des yeux qu'il en fut gêné.

-Je peux repartir si tu veux…

-Non, Jack, reste ! Mais tu lui ressembles tellement que cela m'a déstabilisée.

Il sourit et des larmes vinrent aux yeux de Sam. C'était tellement lui.

-Je m'appelle Jonathan maintenant, tu sais. Jack O'Neill c'était un peu lourd à porter.

-Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle occupe ses mains pour juguler une si forte émotion. Quelques instants plus tard elle revint avec une théière, deux tasses et une assiette de biscuits.

En silence il fit le service, car il avait remarqué que les mains de la vieille femme tremblaient. Il n'avait pas songé que cette visite puisse être aussi perturbante pour elle.

-Je m'excuse Sam, j'aurais du appeler.

-Non c'est pas grave, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu pouvais avoir changé, pour moi tu étais resté « Petit Jack ».

Elle but une gorgée de thé, cela la réchauffa un peu. Depuis quelque temps elle avait toujours froid, même lorsque la température était douce et que le soleil chauffait.

-Dis-moi ce que tu es devenu, Jonathan.

Elle insistait sur le prénom, comme pour bien se persuader que ce n'était pas lui.

Après que Jack l'eut déposé devant le lycée quelques trente années auparavant, Jonathan n'avait eu de cesse d'oublier tout ce qui encombrait son cerveau et l'empêchait d'être un ado comme les autres. Son parcours universitaire fut brillant, car malgré lui il pouvait bénéficier d'une somme de connaissances acquise au cours d'une cinquantaine d'années de vie. Et si malgré tout, certains professeurs furent étonnés tout au long de sa scolarité par des connaissances surprenantes pour un jeune homme de son âge, il sut manœuvrer intelligemment et garder son secret bien enfoui au fond de lui même.

Très sportif il se dirigea vers une carrière de Hockeyeur. Il fut professionnel pendant une dizaine d'années et se reconvertit dans la carrière commerciale.

-J'ai racheté la marque de vêtements O'Neill dit-il non sans malice, il me semblait que seul un véritable O'Neill pouvait faire ce travail !

Cela fit sourire Sam et illumina un instant son visage, redonnant vie à son regard pâli par les années.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel chacun resta dans ses pensées. Sam but une gorgée de thé et grignota un biscuit. Puis elle réalisa que pour un homme de la corpulence de Jonathan quelques biscuits ne constituaient pas un repas. Elle lui proposa quelque chose de plus consistant, mais il refusa poliment.

-Veux tu que nous fassions quelques pas sur la plage ? demanda t-elle.

Il accepta et s'empressa de lui proposer son bras. Le vent était tout à fait tombé, et la température propice à une promenade.

Sam s'appuyait au bras de son compagnon, elle se sentait en paix. Un instant elle eut la tentation d'oublier. Elle se revit trente ans en arrière, une voix claire résonnant à ses oreilles, « Carter » ! Son bras se fit plus pesant, il sentit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il était temps de rentrer.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait cette dernière promenade avec toi, Jack.

Il tiqua sur le mot « dernière » mais ne dit rien.

Sam eut un éblouissement et elle se sentit tout à coup très faible.

Il l'aida à s'allonger et resta près d'elle.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin ? il s'inquiétait.

-La vieillesse n'est pas un maladie répondit-elle simplement.

Sa voix était faible et son souffle ténu. Elle était prête à faire le grand passage ; Sa vie avait bien remplie, une vie que lui aurait enviée bien des femmes. Son seul regret : ne pas avoir pu concrétiser son rêve d'avoir un enfant. Un enfant avec Jack.

Elle s'éteignit dans la nuit, doucement, sans souffrance, comme une chandelle qui se consume. Jonathan était resté auprès d'elle. C'est son visage qu'elle vit, son chaud regard brun, il était là, il était revenu pour l'aider à franchir la porte.

Fin

3


End file.
